geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Antique Circles
Antique Circles is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by AncientAnubis. As its name suggests, it is a difficult remake of Nine Circles. Like most of Anubis's levels, it has a sort of ancient description, design, and coloring, hence his username. It is colored in a sort of dark amber scheme. The level is extremely difficult for its type and features a somewhat unique take on the Nine Circles style. The wave is easily the most difficult, featuring very tight spaces, many gravities, and size changing portals, and speed changes that show up quite a bit in the second half of the wave. It is also one of the few Nine Circles levels to separate its wave into two parts, with a UFO breaking them into two different segments. This level is insanely difficult and players tend to call this an Insane Demon. Gameplay * 0-6%: The level starts off with a somewhat complicated half speed cube section with some difficult timings, mixed with a large number of gears, spikes, jump rings and gravity portals to confuse the player. * 7-15%: '''Next, the player enters a moderately difficult normal speed ship sequence, where the player is required to fit through some fairly tight spaces that can only be accomplished with the right timing, with some jump rings and jump pads. * '''16-21%: '''This then transitions to a mini ball segment that is similar to the ones in most demons. It contains jump rings, many spikes, and gravity portals, and is mostly just memorization. * '''22-24%: '''Afterwards, it turns into a fairly short and simple near-auto cube section, from which the level quickly picks up the difficulty. * '''25-45%: Then, the beat drops and the player enters a triple speed Nine Circles wave segment. The first half of the wave segment is made difficult by a very large abundance of gravity portals and size changes mixed in with some tight spacing and a few awkward timings. * 46-49%: After the first leg of the wave segment, the player enters a short but tricky normal speed cube section with many jump orbs and timings. * 50-56%: Next, the player enters a moderately difficult UFO segment that requires some rather spot-on timing with its jump rings and gravity portals. * 57-91%: Afterwards, the level goes back to a wave. This triple speed wave segment is somewhat different from the first and uses an abundance of tight spaces and speed changes to throw off the player. * 92-100%: If the player makes it through this, they must pass one last half speed cube section that contains a handful of simple jumps in order to beat the level. Then, the level ends with Anubis's name. User Coins * User Coin 1: At 20%, in the ball segment before the first wave segment, the player must not hit the green jump orb, but instead fall up and hit a blue jump orb hidden behind the coin to obtain it and return to the regular path. Gallery File:AntiqueCirclesCOIN.jpg|The secret coin of Antique Circles. File:AntiqueCirclesMenu.png| The level menu of Antique Circles. Trivia * The password for the level is 064701. * The level contains 17,681 objects. * There is a debate whether this or Crimson Clutter is the harder Nine Circles level. KrmaL has personally stated that he does not think this is the hardest Nine Circles level. * AncientAnubis managed to verify this legitimately, despite its difficulty. * In Anubis's verification video, he said that the level was actually nerfed after he beat it on stream. * Jomax23https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWERIxp5how and Pacosky18https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-qesinlS68 are the only players who are known to have legitimately beat this level on mobile. * AncientAnubis is currently trying to update the level, making it harder. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins References Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels